Many people use information handling devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, laptop computers, personal computers, etc.) to input data (e.g., text data) into applications (e.g., a word processing program, a webpage, a text messaging application, etc.). With the portability of information handling devices increasing, users are more commonly using devices that have touch input devices. These touch devices do not have mechanical keys and their inherent tactile feedback, so users tend to continually look between the input device and the display screen to ensure what they are a inputting through the input device is being input into the application.